Es Krim
by Aria Br
Summary: FICLET! Nakagawa Kanon ingin memakan es krim. Tetapi ketika managernya menawarinya es krim, dia menolaknya. Lantas, apa yang dia lakukan?/RnR?/Don't like don't read


"Nggak mau." Kanon menggelengkan kepalanya ketika disodori tempura buatan restoran terbaik di kota itu.

_Manager_ nya hanya bisa mendengus. "Terus kamu mau apa?"

"Es Krim," ucap Kanon begitu saja.

"Haaah?" _Manager _Kanon mengerutkan dahinya. Benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Kanon hanya semaunya, meminta ini dan itu tanpa tahu apa yang orang hadapi. Sebenarnya, perempuan ini mau apa sih? "Krim? Yasudah. Arawa-san!" Seru _Manager _Kanon memanggil seorang petugas.

Kanon menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, kali ini cepat-cepat. "Jangan!" Pekiknya tertahan. "Aku tidak mau merepotkannya. Tidak usah."

_Manager _Kanon itu mendengus. "Kau sendiri merepotkanku dengan meminta macam-macam."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin… datang ke suatu tempat. Boleh ya?"

"Kau ada jadwal manggung nanti. Jangan telat. Lagipula, kenapa kau ingin makan es krim repot sekali, sih?"

Perempuan itu mengedipkan mata kanannya. "Tenang saja, aku pakai _wig _kok! Masalah itu, itu karena—" Dia menunjuk wig berwarna kuning yang digantung. _Manager _nya itu mendengus lagi. Sepertinya tingkah laku Kanon membuatnya kadang kesal dan tertawa di waktu yang bersamaannya.

Tangannya dengan lincah memijit tombol ponselnya. Setelah puas membaca isi pesannya, dia mengirimkanya ke seseorang. Dia menutup ponselnya, memasukkannya ke tas, lalu berlari pergi untuk memakai _wig-nya._

**Es Krim**

_Keima-kun, mau kah kau ke pantai bersamaku saat ini juga?_

_Kanon._

Keima mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi ketika membaca isi pesan yang terkirim ke alamat e-mailnya itu. Elsie yang sedang bersih-bersih heran melihat Keima merenung. Tidak biasanya 'kakaknya' itu termenung. Dia kan asyik bermain game, tidak siang tidak malam!

"_Kami nii-sama, _ada apa?" Elsie membawa sapu yang telah dipakainya untuk beratus-ratus tahun mendekati Keima yang menatap layar _PFP _nya itu.

Dia melihat isi pesan dari Kanon. Kemudian Elsie tertawa tertahan. "Sebaiknya kau cepat ke pantai, _Kami nii-sama. _Kau tidak mau membuat Kanon-chan kecewa kan? Kyaa Kanon-chan! Kencan rahasia!" Jerit Elsie pelan. Sepertinya Elsie sudah terbawa oleh anak-anak zaman sekarang yang pasti berdominasi kata-kata 'rahasia.'

Lelaki itu merebahkan dirinya di sofa. "Elsie, kau jangan macam-macam. Aku saja masih bingung mau ikut atau tidak."

"Lhoo kenapa?" Elsie merengut.

"Ada promo game terbar—"

_PLETAK!_

Elsie melempar banal dengan cukup keras, membuat bantal berbentuk persegi itu mengani wajah Keima.

"_Kami nii-sama, _sebaiknya _Kami nii-sama _menemani Kanon!" Seru Elsie, menuding Keima. Keima yang mendengarnya mencibir. Kemudian dia beranjak ke kamarnya. Elsie mengawasinya. Takutnya Keima tidak akan pergi. Tapi ketika dilihatnya Keima dengan pakaiannya yang berantakan seperti biasa—tapi berjalan ke arah pintu depan—Elsie menghela napas lega. Dia mendapat ide untuk mengikuti 'kencan' rahasia mereka itu.

Kyaaa!

Bagaimana kalau mereka ciuman—lalu—lalu…

Elsie sudah tercemar.

Keima dengan berat hati kemudian berjalan ke arah pantai. Pantai itu terlihat begitu bersih. Airnya juga bening, berwarna biru. Sangat jernih. Katsuragi Keima hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya melihat Kanon melambai ke arahnya dengan riang.

"Keima-kun~" Kanon tersenyum gembira. Keima memutar matanya. Dia mengeluarkan PFP-nya lagi dan mulai bermain. Kanon langsung saja mengeluarkan _stun-gun_ nya dan mulai menyetrum Keima.

"GYAAA! BIARKAN AKU MENGE-SAVE GAME-KU!" Teriak Keima. Kanon menggelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya berlinang air mata.

"Kenapa?" Kanon menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan berat hati. "Kenapa kau tidak memperhatikanku? Padahal—"

Pemuda itu menurunkan PFP-nya. "Padahal kau ingin makan es krim, kan?"

Kanon terkejut. Dia berhenti menangis dan menoleh pada Keima.

Dia melanjutkan, "Kau ingin makan es krim, jadi kau datang padaku, bukan? Kau kira aku bisa menyediakanmu es krim, hah?" Keima menggerutu kesal. Lalu dia mengangkat kembali PFP-nya.

Perempuan itu bisa merasakan panas menjalar ke wajahnya. Dia memainkan jarinya dengan gugup. "Itu… habis, kau bisa membuatku tidak enak begini. Tidak apa-apa kan, aku menyandar padamu?"

"Menyandar? Hee…" jarinya sibuk menekan-nekan tombol di PFP. Kemudian seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kebetulan sekali kau datang ke pantai. Ayo, makan es krim?"

"_Kau ada jadwal manggung nanti. Jangan telat. Lagipula, kenapa kau ingin makan es krim repot sekali, sih?"_

_._

_._

_Perempuan itu mengedipkan mata kanannya. "Tenang saja, aku pakai wig kok! Masalah itu, itu karena—karena aku memakannya dengan orang yang kusukai."_

* * *

_Ancur, much? _

_Itu tadinya aku mau buat judulnya Permen Apel, tapi lama kusimpen di docments jadi lupa! Akhirnya aku ganti plotnya aja -_-_

_Review? _


End file.
